Naruto to Tayuya Tomoni Iru
by Hamdi01
Summary: Naruto dari dunia alternatif terlempar ke masalalu di dunia lain dan menjadi Naruto kecil di dunia tersebut, lalu bertarung dengan gadis ninja Otogakure Tayuya yang sangat hebat dalam genjutsu suara
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto to Tayuya Tomoni Iru**

 **Story: NARUTO**

 **Genre: Romance, Ninja, Matrial Art.**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Pair: Naruto,.Tayuya**

 **Episode 01.**

Pada saat perang dunia shinobi yang ke 4 di dunia Alternatif para Shinobi beraliansi untuk mengalahkan seorang musuh yang luar biasa kuat, sangat kuat bahkan sakin kuatnnya dapat memporak porandakan pasukan aliansi hanya dengan seorang diri.

Dalam perang besar itu, banyak shinobi berkorban untuk mengalahkan Madara, namun semuanya gagal sampai kemunculan dua orang pahlawan yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka berdua bertarung mati matian melawan Madara, dengan bantuan dari guru dan teman satu team mereka, Kakashi dan juga Sakura.

Madara pun bisa dikalahkan namun sayangnya, setelah kekalahan Madara masih ada musuh yang lebih hebat yaitu Kaguya yang secara otomatis muncul dari tubuh Madara, perempuan berambut putih bermata tiga memiliki sepasang tanduk dikepalanya, hal itu benar benar sangat menegangkan, pasalnya ia memiliki chakra yang sangat banyak.

Bukan hanya itu Kaguya juga bisa dengan mudahnya berpindah pindah dimensi dan mementalkan serangan mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke sampai hampir kehabisan akal atau ide untuk menghadapi nenek moyang chakra itu.

Mereka semua langsung kewalahan menghadapi nenek moyang chakra itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sampai sampai dipisah oleh Kaguya menggunakan kemampuan dimensinya, namun Sasuke berhasil kembali berkat bantuan dari Obito dan Sakura.

Kaguya yang tidak mau mati konyol langsung memindah mereka kedalam dimensi yang memiliki daya tarik Gravitasi tinggi.

Naruto dan Sasuke berserta Sakura dan Obito tak dapat bergerak karena daya tarik Gravitasinya yang terlalu kuat, Kaguya pun langsung mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan dengan tulang pembusuknya dan disaat yang bersamaan Obito dan Kakashi berlari melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Obito memindah tulang yang meluncur ke arah Kakashi dengan Kamui lalu tulang yang mengarah ke Obito dengan mulus menancap di perut Obito dan membuat Obito kesakitan, Kakashi dan yang lain tercengang melihat hal itu.

Tubuh Obito melebur dan dilanjutkan dengan kembalinya chakra milik Sasuke, lalu mereka bertempur habis habisan, tangan Kaguya dipotong oleh Naruto.

 **Singkat cerita.**

Kaguya pun berhasil di segel oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan bantuan dari Sakura dan Kakashi, lalu Rikudou memanggil mereka kembali dengan kuchiusei menuju dimensi Shinobi.

Setelah itu Hagoromo atau Rikudou langsung berterimakasih pada Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menanyakan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan berikutnya untuk mencapai perdamaian.

Sasuke langsung menyegel ke sembilan biju yang keluar dari tubuh Kaguya dan menantang Naruto bertarung, Naruto menerimanya, pertarungan terasa sangat menegangkan ketika keduannya menjadi serius, Sasuke menarik sembilan chakra biju yang ia segel di dalam gundukan tanah.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas miliknya yaitu panah Indra Sosanoo dan Naruto menggabungkan chakra senjutsu, chakra fisik dan biju miliknya menciptakan dua Rasenshuriken dengan kekuatan luar biasa dan menciptakan ledakan hebat yang sangat luar biasa dan menghancurkan sekitarnya.

Naruto yang berdekatan dengan ledakan langsung kaget dan terlempar kuat kebelakang dan bukan hanya itu ternyata dibelakang Naruto terbuka sebuah ruang dimensi yang menelannya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto gerbang dimensi itu tertutup.

 **Tak lama setelah kejadian itu.**

Penglihatan Naruto yang mulanya gelap mulai kembali terang disaat Naruto membuka mata, ia harus kaget karena disampingnya ada Shikamaru kecil dan di depannya terlihat seorang wanita berambut marah yang sedang marah besar lalu di tangannya terdapat gentong besar.

'Apa yang terjadi apa aku kembali ke masa lalu' Pikir Naruto sambil menatap sekitarnya dan pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Naruto! Cepat bawa Sasuke kedesa!" seru Shikamaru kecil.

Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing dan dengan cepat menciptakan sebuah segel tangan dan bunshin sebanyak ribuan orang berserta gentong gentongnya muncul dan menyebar kemana mana, termasuk Naruto yang asli.

Tak lama setelah itu musuh baru muncul dan membunuh banya bunshin Naruto, orang itu adalah Kaguya Kimimaru seorang Shinobi pengguna elemen tulang.

Shikamaru pun menggunakan Kagemanik miliknya untuk menahan Kimimaru, namun gadis berambut merah bersenjatakan Seruling langsung bersiap menyerang Shikamaru dengan jurus genjutsu suara miliknya.

 **Di tempat Naruto bersembunyi.**

'Gawat, Kurama apa kau punya ide agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Shika?' tanya Naruto pada monster rubah yang terkurung di dalam tubuhnya.

" **Ya, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menolongnya** " ungkap Kurama dengan malas.

"Baiklah aku mengerti!' seru Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Tayuya lalu ia meninggalkan gentong besarnya di tempat ia bersembunyi bersama dengan seorang bunshin, lalu dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan melompat lalu.

{Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!} desingan chakra spiral yang berputar.

"Apa itu?" tanya gadis berambut merah dengan mengenakan topi kecil menutupi kepalanya, betapa kagetnya ia melihat Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengannya, Shikamaru dan Kimimaru terlihat tegang.

" **Rasenggan!** " seru Naruto dan {Sriiing} Bola chakra itu pun di arahkan tepat pada perut Tayuya dengan sangat keras {Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr} bola chakra itu meledak dan membuat Tayuya terlempar dan menabrak banyak pohon dibelakangnya sampai sampai berlubang dan hancur lalu rubuh.

"Bagus Naruto!" puji Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, wanita itu serahkan padaku, lalu manusia pengendali tulang itu aku serahkan padamu" ucap Naruto lalu melompat menyerang gadis berambut merah yang bernama Tayuya tersebut.

"Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu padaku bocah sialan!" umpat marah Tayuya, lalu menyiapkan serulingnya.

"Hoooraaaa!!!!!!!" seru Naruto dengan banyak bunshinnya menyerang ke arah Tayuya , Tayuya yang melihat Naruto yang berjumlah ratusan menyerangnya secara bersamaan langsung mengumpat kerass

"Dasar lelaki kurang ajar bisanya hanya main keroyok! Dasar pengecut!" seru Tayuya lalu ia meniupkan serulingnya dan menjebak Naruto kedalam dunia genjutsu.

{pof popopopopopopopoopopopopopof!!!} seluruh bunshin Naruto pun menghilang dan hanya tersisa Naruto yang melayang kaku di udara dan meluncur ke arah nya.

"Heh, sekali bocah tetap saja bocah, mati saja kau!" seru Tayuya sambil mengarahkan tinju kerasnya ke arah Naruto yang melayang ke arahnya.

{Syuut, Tap!} rupanya tinju Tayuya berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Ba bagaimana mungkin" gumam tak percaya Tayuya sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Tayuya.

'Arigato Kurama' batin Naruto.

 **Hem sama sama Naruto** * jawab Kurama sambil tersenyum di Mind Scape Naruto.

Naruto pun kembali fokus dan menendang wajah Tayuya dengan keras {Duag}

"Ugh!!!" erang Tayuya ketika wajahnya terkena tendangan keras Naruto.

"Ka kau benar benar kurang ajar!" seru Tayuya ia benar benar tidak suka dipermalukan anak kecil seperti Naruto

Ia pun secara tiba tiba mengaktifkan tanda kutukannya hingga tahap level kedua langsung untuk memperkuat kekuatan Genjutsu miliknya dengan Energy alam

Naruto yang melihat hal itu tentu tidak tinggal diam ia langsung, bergerak cepat sebelum Tayuya menium serulingnya.

{Duag!!!!} sayang sekali sebelum Naruto menggapai tubuh Tayuya tubuhnya harus terlempar oleh serangan mematikan dari seorang pria besar membawa gada baja yang sangat besar.

"Ugh! Kuso sialan, kampret" umpat Naruto ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari serangan boneka tersebut.

Naruto pun menatap ke arah Tayuya, terlihat gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan, ia sekarang berpenampilan seperti monster, dengan kulit menghitam dan kepala yang mengeluarkan 4 tanduk spiral, tekanan chakranya juga sangat kuat dan gelap.

'Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa, Kurama apa kau bisa meminjamkan chakramu padaku?' tanya Naruto menggunakan suara batin.

" **Tentu saja, tapi apa kau yakin Naruto, karena aku kembali dalam ke adaan tersegel, aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari Kebencian yang tersimpan dalam chakra milikku** " jawab Kurama dengan sedikit peringatan.

"Hal semacam itu bukan masalah" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

{Braaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss} chakra merah merembes keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto, Tayuya langsung kaget melihat hal itu ia menatap tajam Naruto, terlihat chakra itu menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

Kuku kuku Naruto memanjang, tiga garis tipis di kedua pipi Naruto menebal dan pandangan mata Naruto menajam, mata birunya berubah menjadi merah darah yang sangat pekat dengan bentuk pupil Vertikal.

Rambut jabriknya bertambah lebat dan melambai kesana kemari, aura membunuh dari tubuh Naruto keluar dan membuat hewan hewan lemah melarikan diri, saat Naruto memandang ke arah Tayuya, tubuh Tayuya langsung kaku.

"Apa apaan ini, tekanan chakranya kuat sekali" gumam tak percaya Tayuya.

"Kimimaru dan Shikamaru yang sedang bertarung langsung menghentikan petarungan mereka dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Mengubah Ingatan

**Naruto to Tayuya Tomoni Iru**

 **Story: NARUTO**

 **Genre: Romance, Ninja, Matrial Art.**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Pair: Naruto,.Tayuya**

 **Episode 02.**

 **By: Azainagamasa53 dan NaruSona.**

"Hal semacam itu bukan masalah" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

{Braaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss} chakra merah merembes keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto, Tayuya langsung kaget melihat hal itu ia menatap tajam Naruto, terlihat chakra itu menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

Kuku kuku Naruto memanjang, tiga garis tipis di kedua pipi Naruto menebal dan pandangan mata Naruto menajam, mata birunya berubah menjadi merah darah yang sangat pekat dengan bentuk pupil Vertikal.

Rambut jabriknya bertambah lebat dan melambai kesana kemari, aura membunuh dari tubuh Naruto keluar dan membuat hewan hewan lemah melarikan diri, saat Naruto memandang ke arah Tayuya, tubuh Tayuya langsung kaku.

"Apa apaan ini, tekanan chakranya kuat sekali" gumam tak percaya Tayuya.

"Kimimaru dan Shikamaru yang sedang bertarung langsung menghentikan petarungan mereka dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Arigato Kurama!" seru Naruto, lalu ia menatap ke arah Tayuya dengan pandangan menantang, Tayuya yang melihat tatapan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan amarah yang sangat besar, ia paling tidak suka kalau ada bocah sombong yang berani berani nya menantangnya seperti itu.

"Kau benar benar keras kepala bocah sialan!" seru Tayuya lalu dengan cepat ia menium serulingnya dan tiga pria besar dengan ciri ciri berbeda itu melesat ke arah Naruto , dan ketika dekar, Pria besar yang membawa gada langsung memukulkan gadanya ke arah Naruto, lalu yang membawa cakar ninja runcing mencakar ke arah Naruto, dan yang tidak punya tangan dengan kuatnya menghentakan kakinya ke arah Naruto.

{Duaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr} ledakan chakra merah menghancurkan tiga boneka milik Tayuya.

"Ti tidak mungkin, terlalu mustahil, siapa bocah itu sebenarnya?" tanya Tayuya karena baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan seorang bocah berusia sekitar 12 tahun dengan chakra yang sangat besar bahkan sekelas dengan monster.

'ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang gawat' batin Kimimaru yang langsung melesat ke arah Naruto berada, Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam ia langsung ikut melesat mengejar Kimimaru.

Naruto mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang mendekat dari arah belakang langsung menatap ke arah belakang, terlihat Kimimaru siap menebas Naruto menggunakan pedang tulang, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya Naruto menahan tebasan Kimimaru dengan menjepit pedang tulang itu menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Apa Mustahil" gumam tak percaya Kimimaru, Naruto pun tersenyum dan langung menghancurkan pedang tulang Kimimaru dengan meledakan chakra Kyubi dari dalam pedang tulang Kimimaru {Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr} ledakan chakra merah keluar dari pedamg Kimimaru membuat pengguna kekuatan tulang itu terlempar beberapa meter.

Shikamaru kaget bukan main akan kehebatan dari Naruto, ia mengira Naruto akan mati, namun Shikamaru pun menatap Naruto, dilihatnya, Naruto yang sedang memasang tampang mengerikan dengan mata yang berwarna merah bergaris Vertikal.

Naruto kembali berpaling kali ini ia menatap kearah Tayuya dengan tampang dan wajah mengerikannya.

"Mahluk apa dia sebenarnya" gumam Tayuya, ia mulai memundurakan langkahnya ia tau kalau ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Naruto, karena Kimimaru yang bisa mengalahkannya saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto, apa lagi dia.

Tubuh Naruto dikelilingi chakra berwarna merah api.

'Kurama kenapa chakra milikmu bentuknya jadi sangat berbeda dengan waktu di perang dunia Shinobi, waktu itukan bentuknya jubah chakra, kenapa sekarang lebih mirip aura dan kenapa kukuku menjadi lebih panjang?' tanya Naruto pada Kurama pada saat itu.

 **Itu karena aku masih terkurung dalam sangkar menyebalkan ini! Sudah, chakra yang aku berikan memang tidak sekuat waktu di dunia Shinobi, tapi setidaknya, kau masih aku ijinkan untuk mengendalikan dirimu sediri, tapi setelah ini kau harus janji untuk membebaskanku dari sangkar menyebalkan ini!*** jawab Kurama dengan ketus.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kurama langsung swedrop, yah meskipun ia tidak membutuhkan kekuatan Kurama dalam seratus persen sih, mah apapun itu.

"Ternyata meskipun aku menjadi kecil, kekuatanku tetap sama seperti waktu aku berada dalam peperangan" gumam Naruto dengan nada yang sangat pelan, Naruto pun megumpulkan chakra angin kedalam satu titik yaitu kukunya di lengan kanan, dengan gejolak chakra yang sangat kuat Naruto langsung mengayunkan lengan kanannya secara Horizontal ke arah Tayuya, lalu chakra angin yang Naruto kumpulkan di tangan kanannya itu langsung melsat dan mengeluarkan badai angin yang sangat tajam dan memotong apa saja yang dilewatinya.

{Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}.

Tayuya berusaha menghindari angin merah yang mengerikan itu namun potongan kayu yang terlempar kemana mana itu melukai dirinya lalu menindih dan menguburnya.

{Buag}

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!" {taktakatakatakatak trak}

Tayuya pun terbaring ditanah dan ditindih banyak kayu kayu besar membuat beberapa tulangnya patah dan ia tak bisa keluar dari kuburan potongan kayu dan pohon itu.

Naruto pun kemudian menatap ke arah Kimimaru yang menggunakan segel kutukan level dua.

Terlihat lengan kanan Kimimaru mengeluarkan tulang yang lingkar lengannya membentuk sebuah bor tulang yang siap menembus apapun.

"Bocah sialan matilah!" seru Kimimaru dengan wajah sangarnya ia berlari ke arah Naruto, namun langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti, ia kaget dan ternyata.

" **Kage kubishibari no jutsu** " seru Shikamaru, terlihat bayangan berbentuk telapak tangan merayap ke tubuh Kimimaru menuju lehernya untuk dicekik, Kimimaru yang tidak mau mati konyol langsung meningkatkan intensitas chakra miliknya lalu membuat tangan bayangan itu memendek atau tak mampu menyentuh lehernya.

"Ke ke ke aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" seru Shikamaru yang terus mencoba menaahan Kimimaru.

"Bocah sialan" seru Kimimaru secara tiba tiba bayangan pengikat itu lepas dari tubuh Kimimaru karena chakra Kimimaru yang keluar dengan luar biasa.

Shikamaru langsung jatuh lemah karena kelelahan, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung melesat dan berada dibelakang Kimimaru dengan Rasenggan yang berputar cepat dikelilingi empat pisau angin yang berputar kuat seperti Shuriken yang dilempar.

Kimimaru kaget karena Naruto sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lalu menatap ke arah belakang dan betapa kagetnya ia ada bocah berusia12 tahun bisa menggunakan jutsu level S yang belum diketahui namanya.

" **Futon Rashen Shuriken!** " seru Naruto lalu melemparkan ninjutsu miliknya {Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!}.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" erang Kimimaru, dan saat ledakan chakra angin yang luar biasa besar itu selesai tubuh Kimimaru yang awalnya dalam mode tanda kutukan level dua menjadi seperti biasa, yah tubuh normal maksudnya, Kimimaru tubuhnya terlihat penuh luka, ia berusaha untuk menggeluarkan jutsunya lagi.

Namun sayang jutsu miliknya tidak bisa dikeluarkan, bahkan tubuhnya pun hampir tak bisa digerakan.

"Kenapa, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?" tanya Kimimaru.

Naruto hanya diam ia tidak menghiraukan Kimimaru yang sedang berada di ambang kematian, bagi Naruto.

"Hoy! jangan kau acuhkan aku!" seru Kimimaru.

Naruto pun memandang ke arah Kimimaru untuk yang terakhir kali, ditangan kanan Naruto muncul bola energy berwarna hitam berukuran kecil, meski kecil Shikarmaru yang melihat jutsu milik Naruto merasa tidak nyaman, karena sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Naruto jutsu apa itu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto.

" **Rasen dai b** **ijudama**!" seru Naruto sambil melemparkan jutsu bola hitam sebesar kerikil itu ke arah Kimimaru dan saat bola hitam itu mengenai Kimimaru ledakan besar setara 30 kertas peledak un tercipta dan menghancurkan tubuh Kimimaru hingga berkeping keping.

{Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}.

"Sekarang kau bisa tenang" gumamn pelan Naruto lalu Naruto berjalan menuju tumpukan kayu dimana Tayuya terkubur disana.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak" jawab Naruto, yah meskipun ia adalah Naruto, tapi ia adalah Naruto dari dimensi berbeda jelas kemampuannya berbeda.

Naruto yang berasa dari dunia alternatif ini memiliki kemampuan sebagai berikut:

Ninjutsu: Rasenggan, Kagebunshin, Kawarimi, Hengge, Eroke no jutsu, Haremu no jutsu, Kaze Kiri no jutsu, Kyubi mode, Senjutsu Katak, Bakudam Chakra, Medical Jutsu.

Taijutsu: Karate

Kenjutsu: Konoha Nitouryou kaze kiri slasher

Fuin jutsu: Semua teknik fuin jutsu

Keterampilan: Bertarung, menjahit, mengoprasi, menggunakan pisau oprasi, menggunakan jarum oprasi.

Tingkat kecerdasan: A

Keberuntung : B

Kembali ke cerita.

"Setelah kau mengetahui kalau ia masih hidup apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Konoha, kita bisa menginrogasi wanita itu tentang Orochimaru" jawab Naruto yang berusaha menyingkirkan tumpukan potongan potongan pepohonan yang menumpuk disana.

Shikamaru yang mendengar alasan Naruto langsung membantu Naruto menyingkirkan kayu kayu yang ada, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Tayuya, gadis berambut merah panjang itu terlihat, ia terlihat sedang pingsan , wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan, seruling meliknya hancur, lalu Naruto menyentuh tubuh gadis tomboy itu.

"Tulang tulangnya banyak yang patah, sebaiknya aku memasang fuin jutsu untuk menyegel pergerakan dari orang ini" gumam Naruto, yang secara tiba tiba tubuh Tayuya memunculkan sebuah aksara fuin khusus yang membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar fuin jutsu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto, karena setaunya Naruto adalah orang terbodoh di dunia.

"Semenjak aku berusia 5 tahun jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, lalu setelah itu Naruto menggendong Tayuya di punggungnya.

"Haaah, Naruto sekarang dimana kau meletakan gentong yang berisikan Sasuke itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikamaru langsung berpikir sedikit, ia berpikir ia ingin memainkan sebuah permainan yang sejak awal ingin ia mainkan ketika menguasai banyak ninjutsu.

"Shikamaru" panggil Naruto.

"Ya" jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap ke arah Naruto {tek} secara tiba tiba jari telunjuk Naruto mengenai dahi Shikamaru dan {jiiiiing} Shikamaru pingsan, Naruto menggunakan Fuinjutsu rahasia yang membuatnya bisa merubah ingatan dan kenangan seseorang sesuka hatinya.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju gentongnya Sasuke ia juga menggunakan fuin itu pada Sasuke, dengan cara menempelkan jarinya pada gentong dimana Sasuke berada, lalu meletakan gentong itu disamping Shikamaru.

Naruto yang sudah melakukan hal itu langsung pergi meninggalkan desa bersama dengan Tayuya yang berada di gendongannya.

 **Bersambung**


	3. Menjadi murid Orochimaru

**Naruto to Tayuya Tomoni Iru**

 **Story: NARUTO**

 **Genre: Romance, Ninja, Matrial Art.**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Pair: Naruto,.Tayuya**

 **Episode 03. Naruto menjadi murid Orochimaru.**

 **By: Azainagamasa53 dan NaruSona.**

Naruto yang sudah melakukan hal itu langsung pergi meninggalkan desa bersama dengan Tayuya yang berada di gendongannya.

Selang waktu beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru pun terbangun dari pingsannya Sasuke keluar dari gentongnya, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan nampak kebingungan.

"Sasuke" panggil Shikamaru.

"Hem" sahut Sasuke.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja" sahut Shikamaru.

"Em" sahut Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju desa konoha, mereka lupa akan keberadaan Naruto dan tujuan mereka yang berada di hutan tersebut.

Sementara itu di tempat sang tokoh utama terlihat sedang bersantai dengan tenang, ia berjalan menggendong Tayuya yang sedang pingsan, selang beberapa menit kemudian Tayuya tersadar, ia membuka matanya, ia kaget melihat dirinya digendong oleh musuhnya, ia ingin berontak, namun tidak bisa, se akan akan otot otot tubuhnya terkunci.

"Egh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Koso gaki?!" tanya kasar Tayuya pada Naruto.

"Aku, hanya menyegel pergerakanmu saja" jawab santai Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosannya lalu dengan tenang menyandarkan Tayuya di pohon besar di sampingnya.

"Ka kau! Berani sekali kau melakukan hal itu padaku, lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan padaku koso gaki?!" tanya kasar Tayuya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya masang tampang enteng enteng saja, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, lagi pula Tayuya juga terkena Fuin jutsu miliknya jadi gadis itu tidak akan bisa menyerangnya, yah sebenarnya tanpa Fuin jutsu sekalipun Naruto juga bisa tenang kenapa karena tulang gadis itu banyak yang patah.

"Hoy kau dengar tidak?! Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Cepat bebaskan aku!" Tayuya terus mengumpat dan berteriak teriak, Naruto yang awalnya hanya santai santai saja menanggapi nya langsung pundung, ia tidak bisa bersantai karena teriakan teriakan yang memekikkan telinga dari mulut Tayuya itu.

'Ini cewe mulutnya tidak pernah disekolahkan atau apa, kata katanya kasar sekali?' batin Naruto sambil menatap ke arah gadis ninja Otougakure.

"Saat ini Sasuke Uchiha sedang kembali ke desa, ia menipu kalian semua, karena merasa sudah bisa mengendalikan tanda kutukan ia pun merasa tidak membutuhkan kalian atau Orochimaru, sehingga ia kembali kedesa, sedangkan aku, aku menyelamatkanmu dari kematian, untuk bisa bertemu dengan Orochimaru, lagipula hal ini lebih baik dari pada kau pulang tanpa membawa apapun" ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tayuya.

"Aku akan ke markas Orochimaru bersama denganmu, aku juga bersedia mengucapkan sumpah setia pada Orochimaru, karena aku perlu kemampuannya untuk membantuku untuk mendapatkan jurus-jurus baru" jawab Naruto.

"Kau serius akan hal itu?" tanya Tayuya pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan, hal kecil sebagai jawaban atas hal yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Aku serius, sebagai seorang Jinchuriki aku tidak memiliki kehidupan yang damai di Konoha, belum lagi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku, aku berpikir mungkin saja Orochimaru-sama bisa membantuku untuk mengendalikan kyubi" ungkap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku mengerti," ucap Tayuya dengan nada datar "Dan cepat antar aku pulang bocah berengsek!" tambah Tayuya dengan nada kasar.

"Achaaa, cara bicaramu kasar sekali, kau ini perempuan atau apa sih?" tanya Naruto pada Tayuya.

"Sudah diam saja kau! Aku begini juga karena kau yang mematahkan tulangku, bangsat!" umpat kasar Tayuya pada Naruto yang ada di hadapannya, sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menggendong Tayuya.

Terlihat wajah Tayuya sedikit merona ketika berada di gendongan Naruto, yah ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum merasakan sedikit tonjolan benda kenyal di punggungnya, yang ia tau kalau itu adalah dada dari Tayuya.

'Sensasi ini tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidup' batin Naruto sembari tersenyum wajahnya juga tampak merona merah akibat memikirkan hal aneh-aneh.

Naruto pun membawa Tayuya dengan cara berjalan pelan, kenapa karena Naruto tau kalau mereka tidak akan mengejar dirinya dan kalaupun di kejar, Kakashi tidak akan bisa melacaknya karena sebentar lagi hari akan hujan dan itu akan menghilangkan aroma tubuhnya.

"Hoy Bocah apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah?!" tanya kasar Tayuya seperti merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari Naruto.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak memikirkan apapun" jawab Naruto dengan santai, yah Naruto dari dimensi alternatif ini sangat pandai berbohong.

"Kau bohong! Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh tentangku! Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu disini!" ancam marah Tayuya pada saat itu.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut agak ke merah merahan itu, panjang ter urai, dengan warna mata yang gelap, gadis itu juga memasuki mode Juutai Ichi untuk membebaskan diri dari kekangan fuin sederhana milik Naruto.

"Tentu saja harus, jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa di sini!" jawab kasar gadis itu yang kita tau namanya adalah Tayuya.

"Haaaah, baiklah aku memikirkan hal ini padamu, aku harap kau tidak marah saat aku menjawabnya," ungkap Naruto sembari berjalan dan menatap ke arah belakang dimana Tayuya ada di gendongannya.

Terlihat Tayuya hanya diam dan menunggu jawabannya, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas dan melanjutkan argumennya tentang pikirannya tadi.

"Haaah... Sebenarnya aku mulai berpikir, seandainya kau itu adalah orang yang lemah lembut dan tidak pemarah seperti ini kau pasti akan terlihat cantik di kala tersenyum" jawab Naruto dengan nada santai seolah tidak ada kebohongan di dalam ucapannya

Tayuya yang mendengar ungkapan kata dari Naruto hanya diam saja ia tidak terlihat melawan, meski segel fuin yang terpasang di tubuhnya sudah hilang akibat segel kutukan miliknya, terlihat ia mulai percaya pada Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher belakang Naruto.

'Dia tidak melawan dan hanya diam artinya dia sudah sedikit percaya padaku, yes!' seru batin Naruto pada saat itu.

"Coba saja kau melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan aku akan menggigit leher belakangmu sampaai putus" bisik Tayuya pada saat itu. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Tayuya langsung bergidik ngeri, ia mengera kalau gadis ini sudah mulai jinak tapi nyatanya masih ganas.

 **Singkat cerita.**

Dalam cuaca yang bercurah hujan agak tinggi Naruto dan Tayuya nampak berteduh di bawah pohon besar terdekat, Naruto menyenderkan Tayuya di pohon tersebut dan ia bersendar di samping Tayuya sembari mencoba mendengarkan getaran tanah, ia tidak ingin mereka di ikuti oleh siapapun, maka dari itu ia mencoba mencari tau apakah ada langkah kaki yang mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?" tanya Tayuya pada saat itu, ia agak penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Karena aku merasa kalau kita mungkin akan diikuti maka dari itu, aku ingin memastikannya, jika kita benar-benar dibuntuti aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." ungkap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak usah tersenyum di hadapanku itu menjijikan!" seru tayuya pada saat itu, entah kenapa saat mndengar ucapan kasar dari Tayuya membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Pif"

"Kenapa kau terlihat ingin tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu hah?!" tanya kasar Tayuya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja melihatmu yang terus bicara kasar tanpa peduli kita dalam situasi yang entah bagaimana, malah membuatku ingin tertawa, hahahahahah!" jawab Naruto yang spontan dengan tawanya.

"U Urusai! Yang penting apa benar ada yang mengikuti kita?!" ucap Tayuya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada kasarnya.

"Huf, kau ini. Sampai sejauh ini aku rasa tidak ada, aku sedang capek jadi aku ingin istirahat" jawab Naruto dengan santai berserta unek unek untuk pengen istirahat sebentar karena lelah.

"Terserah kau saja bocah!" balas Tayuya dengan nada kasarnya seperti biasa sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Kau tidurlah aku akan melindungimu selagi kau tidur" ungkap Naruto dengan santai.

"Apa kau sedang meremehkanku?" tanya Tayuya tidak terima di remehkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu, hanya saja kondisimu yang membuatmu tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan baik, dan jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu aku juga yang susah karena tidak bisa menemukan markas Orochimaru" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Tayuya sedikit mengalah, nada bicaranya sudah tidak kasar lagi ia mulai memejamkan mata dan bersandar di pohon besar itu.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian setelah hujan reda.**

Terlihat Naruto kembali menggendong Tayuya untuk membawanya kembali ke markas Orochimaru di Otogakure.

Tak lama setelahnya akhirnya Naruto dan Tayuya bisa sampai di markas Orochimaru.

"Fufufufufu, tidak kusangka, saat aku kehilangan Uchiha aku kedatangan Jhinchuriki yang ingin menjadi muridku" ungkap tak percaya Orochimaru.

"Saya sudah lama kagum dengan kemampuan tuan Orochimaru, jadi maukah anda mengangkat saya menjadi murid anda?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sopan.

"Sebelum itu kenapa kau ingin berguru dengan tuan Orochimaru?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut silver pendek berkacamata.

"Karena aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatan, kalau bisa Tuan Orochimaru, maukah kau menanamkan sel Hashirama kepadaku, aku akan bersedia untuk menjadi pelindungmu, selamanya, aku akan menjadi pengikutmu!" seru Naruto pada saat itu.

"Khuhuhuhuu kelihatannya kau sudah serius untuk menjadi muridku, baiklah, aku akan melatihmu sebaik mungkin"

 **Bersambung**


	4. Uzumaki sejati

Setelah Naruto dan Tayuya berada di hadapan Orochimaru, awalnya pertapa ular itu sangat kecewa karena yang dibawa bukanlah Sasuke pemilik Sharinggan, melainkan Jhinchuriki Kyubi.

Namun Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertindak dengan cara memberikan sanjungan atau pujian akan kehebatan Orochimaru, yah Naruto mencoba menjadi orang kuat dengan berguru dengan Sannin Orochimaru.

Setelah selesai memuji Orochimaru dan diterima sebagai murid, Naruto langsung diantar oleh Kabuto menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Naruto sampai di kamar yang harusnya untuk Sasuke, Naruto langsung angkat bicara pada Kabuto.

"Kalau aku punya Kekeigenkai khusus, apakah Orochimaru-sama akan melupakan Sasuke dan akan memperhatikan aku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, Kabuto pun menatap ke arah Naruto dan menjawab.

"Yah, jika kau bisa membuat, Orochimaru-sama tertarik, pasti akan menatap ke arahmu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Kabuto, Naruto langsung tersenyum kecil, lalu menunjukan salah satu jutsu rahasia yang ia rahasiakan dari para penduduk Konoha dan para Shinobi di dunianya sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan jutsu ini?"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah Kabuto dan secara tiba-tiba Kabuto tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kabuto menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat dengan santainya menatap Kabuto, lalu Naruto berhenti menunjuk ke arah Kabuto.

"Aku memblokir kendali otakmu pada tubuhmu lalu aku menggantinya dengan pikiranku. Dengan kata lain, yang bisa menggerakan tubuhmu adalah aku, seluruhnya."

Setelah menjelaskan tentang jutsu yang ia miliki, tangan kanan Kabuto mengarah ke lehernya sendiri dan siap mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadikan apapun yang aku tunjuk menjadi boneka dan ku gerakan sesuka hati. Aku juga bisa melihat ingatan orang lain."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Kabuto hanya bisa terdiam dan berkeringat dingin karenanya.

"Apakah kemampuan ini cukup untuk menyaingi saringgan Sasuke?"

Kabuto yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung memberikan jawabannya.

"Jika menurutku, kekuatan unik ini pasti kau akan diterima oleh Orochimaru-sama, tapi... kalau soal mengalihkan ketertarikan tuan Orochimaru terhadap sharinggan aku masih belum tau, tapi mungkin akan bagus kalau kau menampilkan kemampuanmu di hadapan tuan Orochimaru."

Mendengar jawaban itu, tentu saja Naruto langsung tersenyum, dan melepaskan kendalinya dari Kabuto.

"Kabuto, katakan pada tuan Orochi, kalau aku bisa menyembuhkan tangannya yang diambil oleh Shinigami, itu jika ia mau melupakan obsesinya terhadap Sharinggan."

Mendengar hal itu, Kabuto sebenarnya cukup ragu, namun ia tetap melakukannya, ia mengatakan apa yang disampaikan oleh Naruto pada Orochimaru.

"Hoooh, jadi ia bisa mengendalikan siapa saja yang ia tunjuk dan bisa melepaskan kutukan Shinigami dari tanganku."

Gumam Orochimaru pada saat itu, sementara itu, Kabuto menyentuh kepalanya, ia terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Aku merasakan ksmampuan pertamanya, aku masih sadar, namun ia yang mengendalikan seluruh tubuhku pada saat itu. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang sangat berbahaya, aku tidak tau ia bisa mengendalikan berapa orang dengan kemampuamnya. Jadi ku rasa kemungkinan ia bisa membebaskan tuan cukup besar. Hanya saja ia ingin tuan melupakan obsesi tuan terhadap _sharinggan_."

Setelah mendengar penuturan bawahan atau orang kepercayaannya, Orochimaru hanya diam saja, lalu memberikan kode pada Kabuto untuk memulihkan kondisi Tayuya.

Orochimaru pun berjalan ke arah kamar dimana Naruto berada, ketika sudah sampai, Orochimaru kemudian bertanya-tanya tentang apa tujuan dari Naruto sebenarnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan tanganku kembali, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto mendengar suara serak Orochimaru bertanya padanya langsung menatap sannin ular itu.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula yang membuat tanganmu tak bisa bergerak itu adalah, fuinjutsu dari keluarga Uzumaki, tentu aku tau cara mengatasinya."

Jawab santai Naruto pada Orochimaru.

"Selama kau menghentikan obsesimu pada mata klan Uchiha, aku akan membantumudan tetap setia kepadamu."

Tambah Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil, ia sepertinya sudah melupakan cita-citanya sebagai Hokage, Naruto ingin menukar perannya dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan mengentikan ambisiku, tapi kau harus membuktikannya terlebih dahulu."

Ujar Orochimaru, ia sepertinya tidak bisa percaya pada bocah ingusan berambut pirang di hadapannya, dan juga merupakan fakta, kalau Naruto adalah bocah paling ceroboh di Konoha.

"Berikan tangan kanan atau kiri milikmu, aku akan membuatnya bisa bergerak kembali."

Ujar Naruto sembari mendekat ke arah Orochimaru, kelihatannya ia merasa sedang diremehkan oleh sannin ular itu, sedangkan Orocgimaru langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah Naruto, yah dia mengangkatnya dengan susah payah.

Naruto pun memegang tangan kiri Orochimaru, dan mulai menulis aksara fuin super rumit di tangan kiri Orochimaru dengan mengunakan darahnya, setelah selesai, Naruto langsung mengalirkan chakranya ke akasara fuin tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian darah Naruto mengeluarkan asap seperti sedang panaskan, Orochimaru juga merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya ketika saat itu terjadi.

"Tahan sebentar, rasa sakit memang sesuatu yang sangat wajar dalam sebuah ritual, penghilang kutukan."

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto dan tampang serius yang Naruto tampilkan, Orochimaru pun terus menahan rasa sakitnya.

Terlihat tangan Orochimaru yang berwarna ungu seperti keracunan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah menjadi putih kembali dan saat aksara fuin yang Naruto buat dari darahnya itu menghilang, tangan Orochimaru yang sebelah kiri sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Coba tuan Orochimaru gerakan tangan tuan, apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Mendengar hal itu, Orochimaru langsung mencoba menggerakan tangan kirinya, ia cukup kaget, tangannya sudah kembali normal dan tanpa kerusakan apapun.

"Bagaimana? Apakah tuan meragukan kemampuan saya sebagai seorang Uzumaki?"

Naruto kemudian memunculkan rantai-rantai emas dari dalam tubuhnya, seperti halnya ibunya, ia bisa mengeluarkan rantai chakra pengekang biju.

Orochimaru yang melihat kemampuan Naruto langsung tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan berkata.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan Naruto. Baiklah, aku akan melupakan Sasuke dan melatihmu dengan sangat serius."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Orochimaru Naruto jadi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia kemudian meminta satu hal lagi pada Orochimaru.

"Terima kasih Orochimaru-sama. Tapi saya masih memiliki beberapa keinginan lagi untuk bisa melayani Orochimaru-sama."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Orochimaru pun menatap penasaran dan mulai penasaran.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Naruto?"

Naruto mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu ia pun menjawab.

"Ajarkan aku Senjutsu dan semua jurus-jurusmu dan kalau bisa, maukah kau merestui hubunganku dengan Tayuya?"

Mendengar apa yang Naruto inginkan, entah kenapa malah membuat Orochimaru ingin tertawa.

"Ahahahahahaha! Keinginanmu unik sekali Naruto. Tapi baiklah, aku akan menerima syarat itu, sekarang sembuhkan. tangan kananku."

Ujar Orochimaru sembari mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai menyembuhkan tangan kanan dari Orochimaru.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
